


can someone help proof read my essay

by PastaFlavouredJuulPod



Category: Essays - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaFlavouredJuulPod/pseuds/PastaFlavouredJuulPod
Summary: i have an essay due on monday and none of my friends will proof read itfeel free to criticize me.





	can someone help proof read my essay

Showcase Essay

At the beginning of the school year I was rather foolish and had no care for my academic things; I expected to live my life as someone who did not pursue further education, and did not strive to succeed. The school year started rather badly, and I was an anxious wreck who didn’t care about school because life was getting in the way. I am no longer as anxious as I started and solved some life problems which wasn’t allowing me to to learn at the pace I was supposed to be. I also have plans for my future that evolve around academics, and that now I am learning I enjoy paying attention in classes and doing work. I always had a struggle with caring about school, nad it was very hard to finally start caring after so long of not really caring. I finally did though, which was an epic gamer moment! The year was rather challenging, but it all got better when I started actually paying attention and reaching out for help. Now I feel ready for more academic challenges that high school will supply me with.

My main struggle this year was actually doing my work, and then turning it in. I had issues with turning my work in on time especially, but it typically was turned inn at some point. The lack of work obviously led to bad grades, and my lack of interest at the start of the year also made the work badly done. I also procrastinated a lot, or just straight up forgot that we had work to do. So a bit of my work was turned in unfinished. I had troubles like this in Social Studies, and for the first semester I got F’s in Social Studies. However that did turn around for the second semester because I asked my mom if she would buy me roller skates if I got B’s or higher in all my classes for two quarters, and she agreed. So now I have an average of B in that class, and even got a “Has shown improvement” comment on my last report card; that made the serotonin factories in my brain go into overtime, so that was really one of my best accomplishments of the year, in my opinion. I never really felt that rewarded for doing something so easy, so I just never did it. I got over that issue though, because I felt rewarded from the rush of happiness I got from actually doing something well in other people’s eyes. Doing small things that make me happy when I get good grades really helped me improve, and it helped with my motivation issues.

I am looking forward to going to high school due to the excess amounts of extracurriculars and electives they offer. I am really looking forward to doing French and Robotics, and I’m looking forward to that. I am interested in French because I have always wanted to go to Europe, and sadly this high school don’t offer German or ASL which would have been my preferred languages, but I still feel like it would be a fun thing to learn. It would also look good on future college applications, and so would robotics considering I decided to aim high and become an actual astronaut for some reason. The more challenging and advanced classes seem fun, and I have high hopes that they will be engaging. I am excited for the more in-depth and diverse classes the high school offers, and I’m looking forward to kicking off to next year with a fresh start.

After the past three, very tiring, years of middle school I am ready for high school. I gave my first year all of my energy, seventh grade was pretty bad though, but in eighth grade I gave my last hurrah to push through, and I think it really paid off. I did so much better than I thought I would this year, and I am so ecstatic to further my education, which high school provides the perfect opportunity for. I can do most of the basic core math we have been working on through the year, which really makes me think that the high school will be good. I can also type up an essay that is over 800 words in less than two hours, and do four paragraphs of notes and research in thirty minutes. I believe my fast and efficient ways of working will be great for high school, so I think I will thrive amongst the quicker pace high school offers. I also learn rather fast, so I believe the honors classes high school offers will be very good at keeping me interested. My skills and want for tougher classes lead me to believe I am ready to start at the high school.

I may have started off this year very badly, but it did get better. I went from a GPA average of 2.7 for the first semester to a GPA average of 3.2, so I think I really improved. I am kind of nervous to be going to highschool next year, but despite that I am really excited to start this new chapter of my life and get a change of scenery.


End file.
